


❝Kirby: Are You Dancy?❞

by M1lkT3aa



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I'm still referring him as Squidward lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa
Summary: ❛This wasn't even finished, but I'll like to share it anyways :)❜





	❝Kirby: Are You Dancy?❞

Everyone was buzzing about the latest news about the threat Squidward made when the new baby, Moonlight was born. “I’ll be back, and all of you... Will be under my control! All of you! I’ll take over—” That’s when Ash kicked him in the balls, and then he ‘died’. 

Ash didn’t remember what happened besides Moonlight being born but remembering... Kicking the big-nosed idiot in the balls. But… All of it was just an Illusion. 

She was sure he doesn’t have control of her yet. But she didn’t have reasons. The new dance class is opening up, and Ashley is the instructor. She’s been trying to get Ash to do it but—

“No.”

“Why not?! All you do is write all the time, why not lighten up?” 

Ash gripped on her shoulders, a shiver went down Ashley’s spine, “Do you know how much demand my books get? They’re popular and I don’t want to disappoint the people.” She said with a low tone. 

“Do—do you know how to dance at least?” 

“Yes…?”   
\--  
In a couple of months, Ashley started to teach herself how to dance because face it—She can only slow dance. The only type of dance that she refused to do is Hip-hop. She doesn’t know why, but it wasn’t her type. 

One day before the official date of the sessions Ash woke up to found no one in the castle. She expected no one to be awake at this hour, but it’s a weekday. She least expected a letter to at least notify her that they were gone.

That’s when she noticed something on her door, she ripped it off and read it,

“Hello, sorry for not notifying you earlier, but we all had to go out for a mission, and we weren’t sure you were up.” 

Ash wasn’t sure of what’s going on, but she needs to get everyone. She burst open the gate to see almost everyone gone. 

It was empty, and it freaked her out. It felt like a ghost town.

(This is where the story ends because I didn’t feel like completing it for some reason.)


End file.
